The Problem Oriented Screening Instrument for Teenagers (POSIT) is validated, reliable 139-item, ten high-risk problem self-report screening instrument designed specifically for adolescents age 12-19 years. The POSIT was designed for use in health care clinics, schools, and juvenile justice assessment centers. The objectives of this SBIR Contract are to (1) develop a prototype of a user-friendly computer self-administered form of the English language POSIT; (2) develop the related software program that will automatically score, store, and print out the results of the completed POSIT questionnaire; and (3) demonstrate the feasibility of using the computerized post software prototype to administer, score, store, and print out the results at a representative service provider site.